Eyewear, and more particularly the type referred to as eyeglasses, is well known in the prior art. Eyewear typically comprises lenses and a frame, wherein the frame positions the lenses in front of the user's eyes and has earpieces that hold the frame in place. It is well known to vary the tint of the lenses and the style and material of the frames.
Bottle openers are also well known in the prior art. Typically bottle openers comprise a metal lever that is inserted below a metal bottle cap that is pleated about the rim of the neck of the bottle and then rotated about the bottle cap using a point on the cap as a fulcrum on which to pivot, thus pulling the bottle cap off of the rim of the bottle.
This invention combines eyewear and the type of bottle opener described above. The invention provides convenience for persons wearing eyewear, or eyeglasses, that desire to open bottles. In accordance with its narrower aspects, the invention comprises eyewear having a frame manufactured so as to house a bottle opener therein.
In one embodiment, the bottle opener is housed within the earpiece such that the opener is accessible from the top and near the hinge at which the earpiece joins the frame. The bottle opener is made from aluminum or a similarly rigid material of the like and includes an anchor piece that anchors the bottle opener within the earpiece and provides stability when used to open bottles. The earpiece is manufactured from plastic that is molded about the aluminum bottle opener and its anchor piece. Further, the hinge which connects the earpiece to the frame is reinforced with six to ten joints to absorb the stress incurred when the bottle opener is used to open bottles.
The bottle opener is also housed in the earpiece such that the lever is accessible from the bottom or from the side as well as near the end which is placed about the user's ear. In another embodiment the bottle open is housed in the nosepiece of the eyewear. In another embodiment the bottle opener is attached to the ear piece of the eyewear via a magnet or other means. In yet another embodiment the bottle opener is housed within the ear piece such that it is rotatable out of the housing for use.